


Jealous lovers

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in love with dean but it's a secret between her and Sam. One night she decides to give up and try a one-night stand with a random guy from a bar. Will Dean notice? Oh, he will. And he will show you who you should have been with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER. I hope you like it! Please tell me your opinions!  
> P.S I'm sorry if I made grammar or vocabulary mistakes:pp  
> *This takes place somewhere between season 2-3 I think but I didn't include the demon deal or Sam dying.*

It had been a hard, tiring day. You were exhausted and most of all needed a drink. Sam and Dean did too ofcourse. This hunt had been way easier than the last ones but a hunt is always a hunt. It took you some days to realise but you were dealing with a wendigo.Most times wendigos were the worst you could experience but this week you were seriously shocked by how stupid this wengido had been. Leaving marks everywhere, picking lame hiding spots..Finding it was a piece of cake and so was killing it. You were kind of happy that it was over so soon. Only 3 days in town and it was over. You were also happy for having such clever partners. You could have never realised what was happening if it hadn't been for Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean...The two brothers that had found you 1 year ago,almost killed by a demon. The two brothers that took care of you and didn't care that you had been a lonely hunter since your sister's death 2 years ago, the two brothers that became your home.Since they took you with them, your life was way happier. Sure their father had just died and you were still new to the job but teaming up had brought joy to all of you.  
"Y/N!" You heard Sam shout from the front seat of the impala."You listenin'?"  
"Sorry, I was out for a second. What is it?" You replied smiling, appreaciating your surroundings.  
"Just wanted to make sure you were still into coming at the bar with us.Checking you're okay."  
"I'm fine, I really need a drink." He smiled and you returned the smile loving how caring Sam always had been. Almost like a brother. Hell, he was your brother! That was how close you two felt. He knew everything about you, every little secret including your biggest one...Dean.  
Sure Dean cared too but he was always so tense, so tough that sometimes it could make you laugh. You knew that inside him he was a completely different person. You knew because you had seen that person,that night,almost two years ago, running to you, doing anything he could to make sure you were okay.You had seen that person and had fallen in love with him the same time. You knew, but you would never let it go anywhere. For Dean's sake. You knew he would never have feelings for you simply because you were hunters. You respected that and you would do anything to clear these feelings and just focus on the hunts but you just couldn't.  
Dean parked outside the bar and the three of you walked in, finding out its was not full. Only some drunks playing pool and a group of girls.No, sluts. 'Great!' you thought. You sat close with Sam as Dean was already in the game. Flirtin', talking, touching. You sighed and concetrated to the beer Sam had just gotten for you.  
"You know him. It won't stop until you say something." Sam said after some minutes, maybe seconds.  
"Say what Sammy? Hey, I'm in love with you so could you stop fucking other girls?" you answered not looking at him, running fingers around your beer bottle.  
"What if he's into you too Y/N? What if he's as scared as you are?" He asked concern running through his face.  
"He's not. Even if he liked me even a little bit he would shut it out the same second. You know Dean." You answered and he ran his hand on your back trying to make you relax.  
"I know you are concentrated on my foolish brother right now but this guy on your left is definitely checking you out. Try it. Forget him for a night. I'm gonna go to the toilet." He said , winked and was gone in seconds.  
You were never the one-night stand type. But what did you have to lose? You were really against this but before you realized he was next to you smiling.'Showtime' you thought and tried looking seductive.  
"Gorgeous, tough, smart, good taste...Please tell me that man was your brother." He said and smiled. He was nice, pretty damn handsome too. Not Dean but still. Part of you wanted Dean looking, seeing what he was missing.  
"Luckily for you , he was."You replied and winked. You saw his face lighten up and he was in the game in seconds.  
"Bryan."  
"Y/N."  
He made you laugh more than you thought.For at least 15 minutes your mind was off Dean and Sam was happy wathing you across the room while talking to sweet brunnete. Dean had witnessed everything too and was just sitting on a booth finishing his 5th whiskey and talking to the waiter. She was obviously flirting with him and Dean flirted back even though he didn't feel like it.  
"Wanna take this somewhere else?" He suddenly asked. You froze. Did you want to? You turned around and looked at Dean. He turned around too , as he had been asked the same question and your eyes locked for two wonderful seconds. Suddenly for the two of you the air was full with emotions. Fear, anger, even love maybe. You both looked away and left with your partners. You looked at Sam and gave him a "getting laid" look and exited. His hand on your waist and your eyes behind your backs checking for Dean but he was nowhere to be found.  
"You on a motel or something?" He suddenly asked and you remembered he existed.  
"I would prefer your place if that's okay with y-" Your sentence was cut off by some annoying giggling. You didn't even turn around. All of your doubts were gone. You were doing this. You grabbed Bryan and gave him a short but wet kiss. He was suprised but gave in. The alcohol made it feel good and you smiled. You pulled back and took his hand while walking away. You could hardly see Dean in the corner of your eye, frozen but you didn't look. You were tired of him.  
Bryan had a house near the bar and that felt kind of safe.He didn't waist any time by kissing you softly and taking you to his room. To your surprise his was very gentle. The sex was quick and boring. You didn't care though.You finally had something to throw on Dean's face. Next morning you left the guy and called Sam. He sounded very happy and you giggled at the thought of him having a great night. After 10 minutes the impala was outside his house and you sat inside, surprised to see that only Dean was inside.  
"Where's Sam?" were your first words to him.  
"Good morning to you too Y/N!" He replied. He was kind of cruel but friendly as always.  
"Yeah good morning." You said rolling your eyes. You were still mad at him, but you felt a lot more confident than yesterday.  
"He's with yesterday's girl. Apparently she's a nerd too so they went to the library to "discuss"..." He said laughing.  
"Library sex. Uncomfortable." You said and laughed with him.You couldn't help it. He still was your best friend after all.  
"So, where to?" you asked after some minutes of silence.  
"Same old motel. We got nothing to do for now. As soon as Sam comes back we're gone."  
"New case?" You asked  
"Yeah, somewhere near here. Sam know more." he replied and parked outside the motel. You walked out first and found your motel room. Once Dean opened the door you jumped on "your" bed and stayed there looking at the seiling.Dean sat on "his" bed and looked at you. Your tank top had moved and your belly was showing and that's when Dean noticed a little red-purple mark showing.A hickey. He cleared his throat and looked down.  
"Did you really sleep with him?!' He asked looking at you while you stoop up shocked.  
"What?"You asked.  
"I mean. One night stands were never your thing. Why would you let a drunk asshole touch you , abuse you like that?" He asked and stood up as well.  
"No one abused me, Dean! I just wanted to try it.You do it all the time! " You said and looked away. You could feel anger building through you, but for Dean it was already there.  
"I know how things work Y/N! He could have hurt you!" he said, his voice rising.  
"Well, he didn't! And to be honest i enjoyed every moment of it!" Liar.Liar.Liar.  
"Yeah I'm sure you loved it! You were drunk Y/N!" he said moving closer, now yelling.  
"You know what Dean? I don't give a fuck about your lectures anymore. As if you're not with different sluts every night." you said and turned away. He grabbed your wrist and brought you closer to him. But you didn't give in. Yet.  
"Not last night." he said, more calm now.  
'Yeah sure.' you though  
"None of my business." You replied and he looked at you, something different in his eyes. Fear mixed with anger and...lust?  
"You are going to drive me insane you know that?" He said,his face 100% angry.  
"None of my business either." You said smiriking inside.  
"I didn't like it." He said not changing the look on his face.  
"Didn't like what?" You replied trying to seem disinterested.  
"Him.Him with you. Him touching you. I don't want anyone to touch you ever again."  
You suddenly felt turned on but you had to keep in control.You could tell he couldn't control himself for much longer.  
"Yeah sure. That's exactly why you fuck thousands of girls right?"You said sarcastically.  
"They don't feel right Y/N. They are either drunk or hurt. I try to forget but i never can, because they're never you." You didn't answer.  
"As i said, i know how it works. They're either drunk or hurt. Which makes me think...Which one were you last night?" he continued.  
There is was again. Him reading your mind.You just wanted to hold him but if felt wrong.  
"I need some air" you said and turned to the door. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed your wrist looked at you and said "I apologize in advance." before he kissed you. It lasted for 5 seconds. Yes, you counted . He pulled away but it wasn't enough for you. You grabbed his face and smashed his lips on yours. He quickly gave in and you moved your hands to his hair. He moved to your neck and gave you little kissed whispering 'mine' between them. You "jumped" on him placing your feet around his waist. He held you tight and layed you on the bed. Kissing Dean felt desperate, lustful. It felt right.On top of you, he took off your shirt and you started unbuttoning his jeans but he stopped you. He started kissing and licking starting from your neck and stopping before your jeans.  
"You have no idea what you do to me." He said and started unbuttoning. You could hear everything but just couldn't respond due to the fact that Dean Winchester had turned you into a moaning mess.He took off your jeans and panties in seconds and started kissing the insides of your thighs while you were encouraging him through your loud moans.  
He didn't waste more time and shoved two fingers inside you moving slowly while sucking your clit.You closed your eyes and concentrated on Dean. Dean was the only thing you could see even with your eyes closed.  
"Dean Ugh-FUCK. Please!" You managed to say opening your eyes and looking right at his green ones. He smiled and climbed on top of you again knowing you were close. He licked his fingers enjoying your taste and parted your thighs. His jeans and boxers were off. When had that happened? He looked at you and gave you a small kiss.  
"I have waited too long for this." he said and slowly pushed in. The feeling was amazing. You immediately wanted more. No, needed.  
"Dean, harder, baby...Please!!" You shouted in pleasure and as his groans started increasing he started thrusting inside you quicker and quicker. You were both close , hell even the neighbors would have realized.  
"Come on sweetheart. Together." He said and with that you both came, almost at the same time. Dean rested on top of you for a while before pulling out and laying next to you while you layed on his chest.  
"What were you waiting for ,you douchebag" you said and he laughed.  
"Y/N?" He said almost whispering.  
"What?" You said and looked at him.  
"Are you mine?" he asked and you smiled widely.  
"Yes Dean. Only yours."  
"And I’m yours." he said and kissed you for longer than you thought.  
"You better stop big-boy or Sam might have to book another room!" You said.  
"No thanks. Let's just leave already."You both heard Sam shouting outside the door. You both giggled.  
"Next time, Sam gets his own room." Dean said and winked.  
You just couldn't wait for the next hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I also accept requests :D


End file.
